The Proposal
by KimStipes117590
Summary: So, this is my first fan fiction ever, and I am soooo bad at summaries. But lets just say that Malec go through a dramatic and sad proposal that ends in the best way.
1. The Proposal Chapter 1

Hi! This is my fist fan fiction ever, so I don't know if I am doing it right. Please be honest and let me know if there is anything you do or do not like. Here goes nothing.

(Alec's POV)

It's not fair, I thought. I was sitting on Magnus's couch, Thinking. I am almost thirty, with graying hair and Magnus still looks nineteen. I can't marry him (but it's not like he has proposed or anything) or be with him any longer, it will only hurt both of us in the end. I know what I need to do.

"Alec, my darling." Magnus called. "I'm home." Magnus walked into the living room wearing his usual glitter-infested outfit. "Darling," Magnus smoothly slid down on one knee. Immediately, I knew where this was going. "Will you marry me?"

It took all of my strength, but eventually I said, "No."

Magnus reared back a little with a look of shock and whispered, "But, why?"

Because I will eventually die and you will be heartbroken, and my death would have been the main cause of that heartbreak. But aloud I said, "Because you are a filthy Downworlder and I cannot stand the sight of you." When I said 'filthy Downworlder', Magnus began to cry, and he never cries. I wanted to take back my horrible words, to apologize. But I can't. I stood up and walked to the front door.

"But, I-I love you!" Magnus wailed.

"And I don't love you." I saw Magnus wince as if he had been slapped. I have never been this cruel to Magnus and I wanted to break down and cry, to beg for his forgiveness. Instead, I turned and ran from the house as fast as I could. When I get to some alley a couple of blocks away from Magnus's house, I plop down in a useless, lifeless heap.

* * *

Sometime later, I heard it. A slithery, shuffling noise. I raised my head and looked into the night. At the end of the deserted I saw a figure too tall and misshapen to be human. And it was coming straight at me.

I got to my feet so fast that Ii was momentarily dizzy. As the demon drew closer I got a better look at it, something I did not want to do. It was at least eight feet tall with ugly puke-green colored skin. There was one black, bulging eye in the middle of its head. Its arms were at least two feet long, each ending in a stinger. The bottom part of the demon's body ended in a serpent-like tail. Around the waist area, there were many snake heads darting back and forth with teeth that drip poisonous yellow venom.

I pulled a seraph blade out of my belt. "Zadkiel." I said. The seraph blade grew and glowed with its white seraphic light. The demon hissed at the light, but it continued to advance. I spun and arched the blade, slicing off a stinger and a couple of snakes. And of course, I get demon ichor all over me. And I was not wearing any gear. _Damn it._

The demon swung its only usable stinger and I ducked. It missed by a few inches. One of the snakes caught my shoulder. I straighten and stab the demon in the chest just as its stinger lodges itself into my back. I was conscious long enough to watch the demon fold into itself, going back to its home dimension. Then the darkness swallowed me.


	2. The Proposal Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

(Jace's POV)

 _Can you and Izzy go and get my stuff from Magnus's?_ Alec text me. I throw my dagger at the target. Bull's eye, not surprise. "Izzy, Alec wants us to go and get his stuff from Magnus's." I yell.

"I'm right here. No need to yell." Izzy said, walking into the training room. "Why do we need to go pack Alec's stuff?"

"I don't know." I grabbed the dagger out of the target. "Clary, I need a portal!" I called as I load my belt with sharp and dangerous items. Clary walks in, her red hair pulled back in a braid.

"Why?" She asked.

"I guess Alec and Magnus had a fight. Alec wants me and Izzy to go and get his stuff."

"OK." Clary pulled her stele out of her pocket and did something that no Shadowhunter should be able to do: create a portal.

Izzy and I ended up right in front of Magus's door. Izzy pressed the inter com button and received no answer. She pulled out her stele and used an _open_ rune on the door. All of the lights were off. The only light coming from a half open curtain. Magnus was on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chin. He was weeping. "What happened?" I asked.

At first I thought that he didn't hear me, but after a while he said, "Alec left me. Called me 'filthy'."

Izzy shook her head and went to start packing Alec's stuff. I turn back to Magnus. "Why would he say that?"

"I d-don't know. I proposed and he said 'no'. And called me a 'filthy Downworlder' and that he couldn't s-stand to look at me."

I was puzzled. "Alec would never say anything like that about you. I have never heard him talk about you like that. He is crazy in love with you."

"No he's not." Magnus rolled over so that I couldn't see his tear stained face.

There was a sharp pain, hot in my back. Then my _parabatai_ rune began to throb. "Alec is hurt!" I run out of the house, the rune directing me. I find Alec in an alley, covered in blood and ichor. His hair was matted to his forehead and temples in places, his clothes ripped. A nasty oozing yellowish purple bump, about the size of a soccer ball, was on his back.

I gently pick him up and hear him mumble something. "I didn't mean it… love him too much… Immortal and I'm not… please forgive me… Not going to die and leave you heartbro-" Alec takes a deep rattling breath and then stops breathing.


	3. The Proposal Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

(Magnus's POV)

Jace runs into the room screaming that Alec is hurt and dead. I direct Jace to sit Alec on the bed and shoos him out of the room. I think I might have slammed the door after I forced him out of the room. I turn to Alec and cut his shirt off.

I put my hand on his chest, right over his heart. Blue sparks fly over his body. "Please, please Alec. Please, don't die on me. Not today." I whisper as I try to get his heart beating again. I drain all of the poison as fast as I can. As color slowly returns to Alec's face, I sit on the chair next to the bed and sigh in relief.

(Alec's POV)

I'm going to die. This is what it is like to die. I can feel the life slowly draining out of me, then nothing. Just a lot of black nothingness.

I thought I felt a hand on my chest but I was not sure. The black started to turn to gray, as if someone was shining a light behind a thick gray blanket. The blackness slowly went away, bright, painful light left in its wake. Experimentally, I slowly opened my eyes. The bright light caused sharp pains to form behind my eyes. After a few minutes, I tries again. I succeeded this time. I saw the very familiar rainbow curtains, the yellow bed spread, and the vanity with all of Magnus's makeup.

 _Magnus!_ I thought. _Oh. My. God._ All of the things that I have said to him came crashing back into my already pounding head. My eyes filled with tears. "Alec?" An all too familiar voice said.

"Magnus." I respond. My throat was dry and it felt like I tried to swallow cotton.

"Oh, Alec. Thank God. I thought…" His voice trailed off, full of emotion.

"Magnus, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying what I said. I really do love you. More than I can say." I sit up s I can see Magnus. He is in bad shape. His hair is lanky, glitter clumped in odd place. Dry tear steaks on his face.

Magnus took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "Magnus, I will die one day. You won't. I can't stand knowing that you will be heartbroken when I die."

Magnus let out a semi humorous laugh. "Alec, Tessa has found a spell that will let you live forever. You don't have to die. We will have forever." Magnus stood up, which also forced me to stand. "Can we try again?" I nodded, not sure that I could speak. "Alexander Lightwood, will you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?"

"Yes. Magnus, I will." He kissed me. The kiss was full of passion and love. After we pulled apart, he slid a ring onto my finger. A soft light swallowed me momentarily. Magnus beamed. He directed me in from of a mirror. I looked as I did when I was eighteen.

We went out to the other room and there was Jace, Clary, Izzy, Maryse, and Robert. Everyone clapped and cheered when they saw me. And they clapped and cheered (including Robert) when Magnus told them about my immortal state and our engagement.


End file.
